


Tangled up in Blue

by Persephones_Hell



Series: You're My Kind of Man [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meredu, Possible Eventual Smut, Recovery, Romance, alcohol and drug use, oneshots, past trauma, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Hell/pseuds/Persephones_Hell
Summary: A series of Meredu oneshots set to classic rock and assorted oldies. Companion to "The Galaxy's Songstress".





	1. This Magic Moment

__

**1992**

Their last mission had been a success. The Asgardians had found them at a checkpoint on Xandar. They had called themselves Lady Sif and Volstagg, saying they were warriors serving Odin and were currently recovering several ancient Asgardian artifacts. They weren’t keen on releasing many details but promised a hefty reward.

Several priceless Asgardian jewels were returned to the galactic guardians of their own right, as well as a plain iron box wrapped in chains.

Yondu didn’t question the contents of the mysterious container and completed the transaction. Meredith was curious but knew better than to pry. Her and her big mouth had gotten them into enough scrapes over the last five years.

The crew had been ecstatic. The Centaurian decided to play it cool and reward everyone with a brief leave. The band of misfits crammed through the corridors and down to the docking bay. Yondu chuckled. He pitied the poor people that had to deal with his crew’s ornery asses.

Propping his legs on the control console, leaning back in the captain’s chair, Yondu relished in the silence. It was a rare day the hulking ship was quiet and calm, and he was about to take full advantage of that.

And the fact that one Meredith Quill was going to be the only other living soul on board sweetened the pot nicely.

The two weren’t exactly exclusive. They had more of “friends with benefits” dynamic. Neither of them were too keen on romance. Yondu never had been and Ego had quashed Meri’s love of traditional courtship long ago.

What they had was unspoken and both parties preferred that.

Either way, the brusque captain would have his feisty little Terran all to himself for a few nights. Yondu groaned at the thought, folding his arms behind his head. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he hoped for sweet dreams when the comm started buzzing.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, seeing Stakar’s name scroll across the screen of the built into the console. He let it ring several seconds before accepting the transmission. Sighing, Yondu punched the green _Accept_ button. Stakar’s holographic smirk was projected in front of him instantaneously.

Starhawk looked smooth and polished like always, his jet-black hair tousled with gel and a fresh cigar poking out of his curled lips.

“Yondu, m’boy!” His gravelly voice was even harder to understand with the rolled tobacco jammed between his lips. “Good to see you!”

“Damn it Stakar, take that damn thing outta yer mouth!” Yondu chuckled, kicking his feet back onto the dash. “Can barely understand a thing yer sayin’!”

“Huh? Oh.” The Arcturan produced the thick cigar out of his mouth, stubbing it out in a glass ashtray. “Smoke these babies so much I forget I even have ‘em.”

Yondu grinned amusedly, his snaggle tooth poking out between his dark blue lips. Boy, did he love this crazy bastard. Stakar had always been his troublemaking big brother from another mother.

“Why ya buggin’ me? Ya think I wanna just sit here and stare at yer ugly mug all day?”

“I believe you mean handsome and _deb-o-nair_.” Stakar ran his fingers through his hair, puckering his lips for effect. Yondu snorted at the sight.

“Imma stick with what I said.” He shook his head.  “Poor Aleta. Where is she anyways?”

“She’s out with her crew, gonna meet back at the ship later with Charlie and Krugarr. Which is the reason I called. We still on for drinks on the Eclector tonight?”

A slew of profanities bubbled up behind Yondu’s teeth. He’d forgotten about his drunken invitation to get shit faced on _another_ occasion aboard his ship.

Him and his big ole mouth.

While he was thrilled to be in Stakar’s good graces again, being exiled had its perks. Like not spouting out invites when he was completely trashed.

He could just tell Stakar he was busy, but then he’d lord it over Yondu forever; especially since the Centaurian had mentioned it would only be him and Meri aboard the ship last time they spoke.

And Stakar had had a smart remark then.

“Yeah. Still on. Lemme tell Meredith just so she don’t go jumpin’ on my back about not remindin’ her.” Yondu rubbed his neck absentmindedly, closing his eyes.

“Of course, gotta tell the old ball and chain.” Stakar’s voice quivered, before erupting in laughter.

“For last time Stakar, it ain’t like that!” Yondu could feel his face and neck burning.

“How long are you both gonna play that game, Udonta? Everyone else thinks you’re a couple already, why can’t you two idiots just admit it? You’ve been at this for years” Stakar rested his head in one hand, smiling is exasperation. “Hell, Peter is practically your son too.”

“He’s _not_ my son.” Yondu blatantly lied. “I just don’t want ‘im gettin’ killed an’ all. He’s a good kid.” Yondu lowered his eyes for a moment. He was proud of all that boy had accomplished. Stakar had a shit eating grin plastered across his face. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“What are ya suggestin’?” Yondu tried to play to dumb, but he couldn’t fool Starhawk. The man knew him too well.

“Nothing. You both just like to say your fuck buddies and nothing else. But you and Meri know damn well it’s more than that, no matter what you tell yourselves. Got another call coming in. See you tonight, stud.” Stakar winked, a twinkle in his onyx eyes.

Then he was gone.

“Shoulda just left me with the Kree, asshole.” Yondu muttered, shoving his fists into the deep pockets of his duster. He strode briskly down corridor after corridor, his leather jacket flapping against his legs.

His mind was abuzz, and all he wanted to do was clear it.

 

~~~~~

 

“C’mon, mom!” Peter’s shrill voice rang throughout the emptying hangar. The tween was going through puberty and his voice cracked on almost every syllable. Meredith was balanced atop a ladder, doing some minor modifications to her ship’s engine. Nothing spectacular, just some enhancements to increase speed and agility.

“For the last time, no.” Meredith commanded, still leaning halfway into the casing to reach the space craft’s inner mechanisms.

“Why can’t I take the Milano to Xandar? I’m just gonna go to some of the shops with cassettes and VHS tapes!”

His voice bounced against the metal shell, scrambling Meri’s thoughts into a massive migraine. She hopped off the ladder, landing on her feet like a feline. Her hair was frizzy from sweating all day and a generous smattering of engine grease painted her face, but Meredith’s seriousness didn’t falter.

“You’re not going by yourself. Go with Kraglin.” She nodded towards the Xandarian’s ship that sat docked next to Peter’s.

“I want to take the Milano!” He whined, following his mother on her heels as she scaled the utility stairs, heading back to her quarters.

“Then bring him with you.”

“He’ll want to take his own ship.”

“Then follow him in the Milano.”

“But--”

“Now that is enough!” She spun on her heel, her green eyes meeting an identical pair. “You are not going to any planet by yourself. Have Kraglin go with you or you can stay on here.

_Please don’t stay on the Eclector_ , she silently wished.

Peter opened his mouth to argue before shutting it again.

“I’ll go talk to Kraglin,” he grumbled under his breath before stalking off. Meredith rolled her eyes.

“Teenagers,” she said to the empty hallway as she continued back to her cabin to get fresh clothes and a hot shower.

 

~~~~~

 

Hours passed as the crew trickled out of the Eclector and on their own. Peter hassled Kraglin until the disgruntled second in command caved and joined Quill on the Milano for a trip to Xandar.

“No bars or brothels!” Meredith had yelled after them as they headed down to the hangar, continuing to bicker. Neither acknowledged her, but Meri knew they had heard her. Now the petite woman sat in the rec room, reading a book.

The room had been and empty storage unit Meredith had single handedly turned into a living area. All the Terran _artifacts_ she could get her hands on were neatly arranged. Several battered sofas, a pool table with bright red felt, silly knick-knacks, and plethora of chindi rugs gave the space character.

Meri sat cross-legged on one couch, thumbing through _The Catcher and the Rye._ Her blonde curls began to unfurl as they slowly dried. She sighed in contentment at the unusual quietness of the Eclector. Settling in for a peaceful evening would be perfect. Her music crooned from a spare modem she found, the bars softly flowing from the speakers.

_She's wearing rags and feathers_

_From Salvation Army counters_

_And the sun pours down like honey_

_On our lady of the harbor_

Leonard Cohen’s smooth voice lulled Meredith’s eyes closed, her head lolling to the side as the song slowly flowed to its last notes.

The door opened with a loud whoosh.

Meri, crinkled her nose and opened one eye at the interruption. Yondu stood leaning against the doorway with a smirk playing at his lips, a fresh bottle of liquor in one hand and two copper tumblers clutched in-between the thick blue fingers of the other.

“And what’s so funny?” Meredith crossed her arms, feigning annoyance while a giggle bubbled up her throat. He strode towards her, wearing a faded _AC/DC_ shirt Meredith had gifted him on his birthday, paired with burgundy leather slacks. Meri was dressed almost identical, save for _The Who_ tee and the suspenders that kept her pants from falling right down her legs.

“It’s easier access for me if those pants just slide off ya.” Yondu had once said. He earned himself a punch to the shoulder for that own, but it proved to be futile since the leather garment had ended up on his floor that night with the rest of her clothes.

He shrugged, plopping down on the sofa before handing her a glass.

“I just like it when yer face gets all scrunched up.” He unscrewed the plastic cap with his teeth, spitting it across the room, then filled their cups until they overflowed.

They sat there for a long time, talking away the hours or simply basking in the silence. There was always electricity between them no matter what they were doing.

Meredith propped her elbow on the back of the couch, sipping on her second helping of bourbon as she listened intently to Yondu. He recounted the trouble he and Stakar got into, and Meri was always impressed with how much mayhem those two managed to cause.

“So there we were, these Sakaraan soldiers are about to blast us both point blank in the heads--”

“Wait, what happened to your Yaka?”

“The fuckers took it then gagged me. Common known fact that if you want me powerless, then shut me the fuck up.” Yondu drained his mug before refilling it. He took another gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where was I?”

“Sakaraans were about to kill you and Stakar.”

“Right, right, right.” Meredith grinned. She loved how excited he got about telling these stories.  “They’re about to shoot our brains out. And this one starts gnashing his pincers and starts ragging on us. He says “Ya two are a spineless lot. Lacking the, what do ya say Udonta, the balls?” And out of nowhere, Aleta rounds the corner and shoots the bastard right in the crotch.”

Meredith snorted, nearly spitting out her mouthful of liquor.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Yondu clasped an arm around her shoulders to stop her from tipping over, straining to keep himself from laughing crazily. “I haven’t told ya the best part yet!”

“And that would be?” Meri choked out between bouts of laughter.

“Aleta stood in the doorway, blaster still cocked and said, “And neither do ya.” Then she shot him right through the head.”

Neither could hold in their laughs after that. Meredith doubled over on her knees before falling backwards onto the sofa, pulling Yondu with her.

She lay pinned beneath his large body as they continued to heave. They stayed that way for several minutes before the air became serious. Yondu’s red eyes glowed, staring deep into the depths of Meredith’s.

Their lips crashed against feverishly while they groped at each other, becoming a tangled mess of limbs. Yondu lost his balance and rolled off the side of the couch, Meredith landing on top of him. Sharing a grin, she leaned up to chastely peck him on the lips.

“You’re such a klutz.” She tapped him lightly on the nose. Yondu caught her wrist in his hand. Bringing her palm to his lips, he planted a hot open-mouthed kiss against her soft skin. A moan escaped her as she began to grind against him.

“But I’m yer klutz.” He grinned smugly, his eyes dark with lust.

“Damn right you are.” The blonde leaned over him once more, stroking his face with her dainty hands as she kissed him in languid strokes. They continued that way before Meredith jerked her head up suddenly, a smile spreading across her lips.

“What?” Yondu looked up at her in confusion, irritated by the abrupt end of her ministrations.

“I love this song!” She was on her feet in seconds, pulling him up with her. “Dance with me!” She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Her hair smelled of sweet berries, making him grow hard at the thought of how she must taste made.

“I don’t know, babydoll.” He pulled her closer him, his breath hot against her neck, “I really enjoyed that workout we had goin’ on.”

“Give me this dance, Yondu,” She stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. “And I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

There was a brief pause as Yondu’s eyes widened incredulously.

“Lemme just put on my boogie shoes then,” he spun her suddenly, eliciting a squeal of delight from the woman.

_And then it happened_

_  
It took me by surprise_

_  
I knew that you felt it too_

_  
By the look in your eyes_

They swayed around the room in small circles to avoid hitting the pool table.

“Isn’t this song lovely?” Meri exclaimed dreamily, nuzzling against Yondu’s broad chest.

“It’s great.” Yondu lay his cheek against the top of her flaxen curls. Her locks were completely dry now and soft as a cloud.

Yondu sighed, his eyes drifting shut. What did he do deserve such a wonderful woman? He didn’t even possess the courage to tell her that he loved her. He ran a rough thumb over her ivory hands, leading them to the other side of the room.

_This magic moment (this magic moment)_

_  
While your lips are close to mine_

_  
Will last forever_

_  
Forever, till the end of time_

Yondu dipped Meredith, her long hair dusting the floor. He expected her to giggle like she normally did when he danced with her. But her eyes were completely serious as he pulled her body back against his.

“Yer not laughin, Meri.”

“It’s not a laughing matter, Yondu.” And with that, he caught her lips with his once more. His his lips were warm and rough; Meredith savored every second of it.

Yondu walked her backwards, until her legs hit the pool table. Hoisting her up, the Centaurian lay her across the felt upholstery. Pulling his shirt over his head and casting in to the ground, Yondu jumped up to cover Meri’s body with his.

“You look like a present.” He murmured as he showered her lips and neck with kisses.

“Then tear off the wrapping and see what’s inside.” Meredith purred, scraping her nails across his bare back.

“Woman, yer gonna be the death of me.” He groaned.

The two had become distracted by the task at hand that they hadn’t noticed Starhawk and company calling for them from down the corridor.

“Yondu--” Stakar stopped abruptly, Aleta and Martinex crashing into him. “Is this why you cleared the ship out? So you two can fuck wherever you like?”

Aleta smacked her husband in the shoulder while the Pluvian stifled a laugh.

“Stakar?” Yondu jerked up, losing his balance and falling to the ground with a thud “Son of a bitch!”

Meredith jumped down to her feet, running over to check on the Centaurian who groaned in pain

“Baby, are you okay?” Meredith cooed, offering to help him up. He swatted her hand away. “Oh, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t mind him, Quill.” Aleta put arm around Meri, guiding her away from Yondu. “Stakar just has awful timing. Especially when this one is, um, engaging in strenuous activities.”

“Oh, God.” Meredith hid her face in her hands as she became a bright tomato red.

“Don’t be embarrassed, dear.”

“Could you help me prepare dinner ?” Meredith looked at Aleta pleadingly.

“Of course. We can meet Charlie and Krugarr down that way. They had to get Mainframe situated.”

The Arcturan woman led her younger counterpart down the corridor.

Yondu continued to lay on the cold floor, opening his eyes to be met with the amused faces of Stakar and Martinex.

He narrowed his in irritation.

“Y’know, ah forget it.” Stakar began, but dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

“ _What?”_ Yondu snapped.

“I was just gonna say you’ll probably have a pretty bad case of blue balls after that, but that’s always the case for you, isn’t it?”

“You bastard!” Yondu hopped to his feet clumsily, grabbing his shirt floor and shrugging it on. Stakar ran out the door as Yondu chased after him. “I’m gonna kill you!”

 


	2. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith struggles with Peter being an adult and not needing her.

**2000**

Meredith had decided to stay on Yondu’s M-ship in the dockyard while the boys blew off steam at a nearby brothel.

_Brothel._

She shook her head. More than a decade of ravaging experience under her belt and she still couldn’t get used to the stops they made on down time.

Meri listened to the Discman she had bartered a handful of units for. It was supposedly the new fad on Terra. So much had changed since she had been there last but she rarely missed it these days.

Her mind shot back to her father and brother now and again, but she had become partial to the Ravager tradition of drinking away your worries.

Opening the loading ramp, Meredith set up camp on the incline with alien beer in tow. The stars were breathtaking from the rural part of Krylor they had landed on. It was filled with lush greenery and exotic flowers.

She wished they stopped there more often, but Krylorian laws were stricter than their usual haunts. Kicking her legs out and leaning back, Meri searched for all the constellations she knew, ticking them off in her head as she found them.

Andromeda? Check.

Delphinus? Check.

Canis Major and Minor? Double check.

That kept her occupied as she listened to her copy of _Fleetwood Mac’s Greatest Hits._ Popping open a beer, she slowly drained the bottle. It had been a hot second since she had a drop of alcohol and she intended to savor it.

“C’mon!” A familiar voice yelled in the distance. “We’ll have more fun on the Milano.” Meredith jerked up, removing her headphones, to see her son pulling a pretty girl with him. Both giddy and toasted.

“I dunno, Peter.” The girl crooned, “There’s a perfectly nice bed back in my room.” The two burst out into laughter, pawing at each other as they neared the shipyard.

“It’s quiet out here.” Peter continued to insist, his voice clearer. “Less people.”

“Are you saying you can’t perform with an audience?” The pink woman blubbered out between drunken hiccups.

“Are you kidding? I consider that foreplay?” He pulled his conquest close, kissing her deeply. They were only a few feet away from Yondu’s ship, but Peter was too wasted to notice his own mother was much too close to the situation. Meredith cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of the two lovers. Peter’s inebriated brain processed the interference much too slowly, before shaking his head in realization. “Hey, mom.”

“What’s she doing here?” The girl stammered, only to be shushed by Peter.

“Getting a front row seat to the show, apparently.” Meredith grimaced.

“Gross,” The girl remarked.

“Got a real genius here, Pete.” Meri rolled her eyes, before leaning back on her elbows.

“What’s that supposed to –” The girl suddenly covered her mouth and ran, heaving as she went. There was the sound of vomiting and a demand that Peter come to hold the girl’s hair back.

“I, uh, better check on her.” Peter swayed away. Meredith wasn’t sure if he was beet red because of the booze or the maternal hazing. Watching her only child finally reach adulthood was both a moment of pride and sorrow. He didn’t need her anymore and could take care of himself. Meri drained the rest of the bottle before cracking open another one as she put her headphones back on.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_ _  
'Cause I've built my life around you_

Stevie’s voice was soft and silky in her ears. It was one her favorite songs, one she had used to lull Peter to sleep when he was a baby. Now it only sliced into her heart, wishing for everything to be normal again, to be easier.

_But time makes you bolder_ _  
Even children get older_

Meri sat up again, wrapping her arms around her knees. Gazing into the night through the blur of unshed tears, she saw a welcome face.

_And I'm getting older, too_ _  
Oh, I'm getting older, too_

Yondu swaggered to his ship in a white t shirt and ripped jeans, looking like he just climbed out one of her teenage fantasies. He gave her a cocky smile, making her blush and cover her face like a school girl. He jogged the last couple of feet before hopping down next to her.

“What are we listen’ to?” He pulled the earphones off her head, propping them on himself. His eyes lit up. “I love this song!”

Meri giggled, punching him in the arm as he began to serenade her with _Everywhere._

“I’ll speak a little louder, I’ll even shout!” There was a slight whistle on every note from his uneven teeth. But she thought it was adorable. “Ya know that I’m proud and can’t get the words out!”

He continued to sing until Meredith looked away, clearly distracted.

“Whats wrong?” Yondu tossed the Discman aside, resting a hand on her knee.

“It’s Peter.”

“What’d he do now?” Yondu sniggered. No one got Meri riled up like Peter.

“Grew up too fast,” she laughed wistfully.

“Hell, that’s it?” Yondu chuckled, tousling her hair. “I thought it was somthin’ serious.”

“It’s serious to me.” Meredith stared daggers at him before scooting away. She was on her third beer quicker than she had planned, mind already swimming. She really was a light weight.

“Got anymore o’ those?” Deep red eyes cut through the night, searching for the booze.

“Sorry. I don’t share with _jerks_.” She slurred, spilling a third of her drink on the metal plating. Yondu rolled his eyes, grabbing at her beer.

“Yer drunk.”

“Nuh-uh!” Protesting, she pulled the drink away.

“Yes huh.” Grabbing the bottle quickly, he drained it before chucking it to the ground below. “Yer like a drunk five-year-old.”

“I’m not drunk.” Shoulders hunched, eyes dropping, Meredith felt more like a hundred years old. “I’m sad.”

“Cause Peter’s a man now?” She nodded childishly, ducking resting her head on her knees. “Hell, ya should be proud of that little shit. He’s a hell of a Ravager, great shot and quick at thievin’.”

“Something any good mother would want for their child.”

“Ya know what I mean.” Scooching closer, Yondu draped a protective arm around her. Reluctantly relaxing against him, she nuzzled against his shoulder. He smelled like firewood and leather: an ideal combination.

“More worried ‘bout me I guess.”

“Cause if he’s getting older, then ya are too.”

“Dumb _empathic abilities_ ,” Meri muttered. Yondu planted kiss on the top of her head, breathing her in. “I’ll be forty-two in a few months.”

“So?”

“What if you find someone younger and prettier?” Meredith looked up at him. She had no idea how gorgeous she looked in the nightglow: golden locks sparkling, the way her skin glimmered in the moonlight, green eyes as big as saucers. He wouldn’t trade her for the whole galaxy.

“Ain’t possible,” He tapped her on the nose just to see her eyes crinkle.

“You’re just trying to get me into bed.”

“Pretty easy seeing as we share one,” the two laughed before silently watching the stars. “Besides, yer the only one that’ll put up with me longer than one night.”

Meredith could feel his grasp tense around her. She pulled his hand into hers, running her fingers across his weathered and calloused skin.

“Yondu?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“I think ‘bout it every day.”

Saying nothing, she brushed her lips across his knuckles.

“I love ya too, Meri.”

“We should try saying that more often.” She suggested.

“Don’t push it.” He poked her in the side, eliciting a high-pitched squeal. They teased and laughed and watched the glittery stars. It wasn’t until the Krylorian sun began to rise that they finally made it inside for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:
> 
> Landslide and Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac


	3. Hold Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu struggles with his feelings for Meredith.

**1991**

Ravagers were hard sleepers. Unlike other battalions the galaxy had to offer, the space pirates would be out like lights and miss a barrage of commotion.

Except for tonight.

Yondu flipped from his side to his back to his stomach. And yet, he was still wide awake. It was over a year since Ego had been obliterated. He his men were welcomed back by the remaining ninety-nine factions. Other than the typical threats that came with the territory, the Ravager captain had little to worry about.

Still, his mind proceeded to run like an engine. All his focus was on a certain Terran. A woman who’s own sleeping quarters were across from his own.

Meredith Quill with her piercing green eyes, flaxen curls, and sweet drawl was enough to keep any man up at night. But this was different.

Sure, Yondu had gotten off thinking of her. But his mind’s eye wasn’t concerned with those full lips that were heaven to kiss or the freckles that dusted her silky skin. At least not tonight.

No. Now he could only those pesky feelings that bubbled up inside of him. He scoffed at the thought. Ravagers had feelings of course. But it was more of an unnecessary biological feature to them, something naturally installed but never addressed.

And here was this Terran he’d abducted a few years ago clouding his thoughts and making him feel things he never thought were possible.

Their friendship had been as unexpected as Meredith’s choice to stay with them. She had said that she was only remaining in orbit for her son. Peter was a natural in his unexpected surroundings and to tear him away from the stars to remain earthbound would be cruel.

Besides, Meredith was one hell of a mechanic and earned her own place in the crew. And her company had grown from an inconvenience to a downright delight. They would stay up into the night, swapping stories and discussing just about every subject known to man. Until one night they found themselves in a tangle of limbs.

Then she became a craving, to which Yondu was insatiable.

They kept that part of their relationship a secret, even though most of the crew already assumed they were knocking boots. Sneaking to and from each other’s rooms in the middle of the night had become an almost nightly routine.

It was a simple system they had worked out.

But it was that spark they shared that made Meredith more than “just another fuck”. It had been a worry that casual sex would weaken the friendship they had, but it made what they had stronger.

Neither was completely sure at this point whether this was a fleeting romance or blossoming into something deeper.

The thought of being in love terrified Yondu. He had never experienced that emotion before. Anger, hurt, regret: those were all familiar. But this was new.

Rolling onto his back, Yondu sighed in frustration. He attempted to keep his eyes clamped shut, but failed. Staring at the ceiling his mind continued to run, swarming him with images of Meredith.

Everything his brain projected was different. Instead of those sultry expressions and poses he preferred, the exchanges were far more chaste. Her toothy smile, that sweet laugh, those bright eyes that looked past his flaws and saw a scarred and lonely man instead of a monster.

“Jus’ leave me alone, woman.” Yondu sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, “Jus’ for tonight.”

There was a quiet yet firm knock on his door. His eyes lazily trailed to the far corner of his spacious living quarters.

_Speak of the devil._

He tried to convince himself it was only the metallic shifting of the Eclector. A minute or so passed after the disturbance and Yondu almost believe himself.

Then there was feather light tap, followed by another. The rapping became quicker in succession.

“Yondu?” Meri whispered. Her voice was faint. “Can I _please_ come in?”

There was an urgency in her voice, but it wasn’t rushed desire that he had become familiar. Her weak voice trembled.

Sighing,  he kicked the sheet and fur pelts off his legs. He peeled a pair of underwear off the floor as well as a tee shirt, making himself somewhat decent as he plodded to the door.

Meredith’s demeanor was different than it was most nights. Instead of lunging at him, she cowered in the doorjamb. Her scared expression dimmed slightly when she saw him.

“What’s wrong?” He inquired, genuinely worried.

“I just had a bad dream,” She chewed at a fingernail. “Was just wondering if I could sleep in here for tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.” Yondu scratched at his neck.

“Thanks.” She touched his shoulder lightly before wandering to his bed. Throwing back the covers, Meredith nestled into the inviting warmth. He apprehensively joined her, rolling on his side.

“You wanna talk about it?” He offered as she continued to toss and turn.

“I don’t wanna keep you up.”

“If I was gonna sleep tonight it would’ve happened by now,” he offered as he turned to face her. Meredith did the same, propping herself on an elbow.

“Ego.” She whispered. “He’s been gone for years and he still haunts me.” Her body shuddered, as hot tears began to roll across her nose. “It’s like he’s back from the dead and I can’t escape him!”

Meredith covered her eyes, sobbing hard. This was new territory for Yondu. Unsure of what to do, he scooped her into his arms and pulled her flush against him. Meredith tensed momentarily before crying openly into his shirt.

“I just” She heaved and shook against him. “I want him gone.”

“What he say to ya?” He whispered into her sweat dampened hair.

“Nothing. He just held me down and-and…” She only trailed off, letting out heavy and silent sobs.

“Shhh, yer fine.” He held her what felt impossibly close but it was all he could do, rocking her small body like a baby. Meri sniffled against him as her cries died down to a soft whimper. Yondu continued to stroke her back for a long time before she was finally silent.

“Why do I have to pay for one mistake my entire life?”

“I dunno,” he whispered against her. “Yer the best person I ever met, ya don’t deserve those nightmares. As much as I don’t deserve ya.”

Meredith pulled back slightly to look him in his bright red eyes, her face stern.

“Don’t say that. You deserve me more than any other man.” She shifted herself up, kissing the scars knit across his temple. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes before nestling back against his chest.

Yondu pulled the blankets over the both of them, holding Meri tightly. He would never let her go as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Featured:  
> Suzanne by Leonard Cohen  
> This Magic Moment by Jay and the Americans


End file.
